Agents and Amazons
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Crossover between Agent Carter and the Wonder Woman TV show of the 70's starring Lynda Carter. (Focusing on the seasons of WW set in the 40's). WW and Steve Trevor get transported to the Marvel universe and must help Peggy Carter take down a major threat! Set between Agent Carter seasons 1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

Washington D.C., 1946, at an undisclosed warehouse…

Major Steve Trevor had been captured by Baroness von Gunther and Dr. Psycho.

"You two will never get away with this!" Trevor shouted.

"Schweigen!" the Baroness responded, "Soon, ze whole vorld vill bow before our power!"

"Not if Wonder Woman has anything to say about it!" Steve retorted.

"Dr. Psycho has plans for Vonder Voman!" the Baroness said.

"Yes," Psycho said, "Your precious Wonder Woman will soon be under my complete mental control!"

"Not a chance!" Trevor replied.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman leapt in.

"Vonder Voman!" von Gunther shouted, "Stop her!" Wonder Woman attacked von Gunther's men and tied them up in her magic lasso.

"Wonder Woman!" Steve exclaimed, "Am I glad to see you!"

"Are you alright, Major Trevor?" the Amazon Princess asked.

"I think so, angel," he said with a smile.

"It's over, Baroness!" Wonder Woman said, "You're going back to prison!"

"I don't zink zo, Vonder Voman!" the Baroness laughed, "Psycho, now!" Dr. Psycho activated a machine that opened a portal.

"So long, Amazon!" Dr. Psycho laughed, as the portal started to suck her and Steve in.

"If I'm going, I'm taking you with me!" Wonder Woman said, as she ensnared both the Baroness and Dr. Psycho in her magic lasso.

"No!" Psycho screamed. They were all sucked in, and when they landed, they were in a different place. It was still the same time period, but they were in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Alight, you twisted little man!" Wonder Woman snapped, "You are bound in my lasso of truth! You must only speak the truth! Talk! Where are we?"

"I don't know," the mad scientist said, "The device was created to transport you to another universe!"

"Well, it looks like we're still on Earth." Steve said, "It looks like the same time, but we're not in Washington anymore."

Suddenly, a thug came crashing out of a nearby warehouse window and landed on the ground. A brunette woman walked out.

"Hello," she said, with a heavy British accent, "You wouldn't mind giving me some assistance would you? I'm Peggy Carter, agent of the S.S.R."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Peggy asked.

"My name is Wonder Woman," the Amazon warrior said, "and this is my friend, Major Steve Trevor."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Carter," Steve said, shaking her hand.

"The feeling's mutual," Peggy said.

"I don't mean to sound forward, but how did you know we were on your side?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I have a knack for knowing who to trust and who not to," Peggy said, "besides I could tell by Major Trevor's uniform. You remind me of a friend of mine who's long gone, died in the war, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Wonder Woman said.

"That alright," Peggy said, "Now the bigger question: where did you come from and how did you get here? And should I be concerned about the two characters you have tied uo?"

"Dr. Psycho and the Baroness are under control," Wonder Woman said, "I am Wonder Woman from Paradise Island. But that's unimportant. Dr. Psycho created a device that sent us here. He claims we are in another universe."

"Another universe?" Peggy asked, "So maybe that cube the Red Skull was after really did have cosmic properties."

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," Peggy said, "Now, let's get your friends to the S.S.R. My colleagues and I will take them in for questioning."

Suddenly a car pulled up.

"Would you need a ride back to the agency, Miss Carter?" he asked. The driver had a British accent. Steve started to wonder if they were still in America.

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said, "Indeed I would. I hope you don't mind a few extra passengers."

"Not at all," Jarvis said, "I beg your pardon, but might I inquire as to who you are?"

"I'll explain on the way," Peggy said. She turned to her new allies, "Hop in!"

"Thanks, but I'd rather follow on foot, if it's all the same to you." Wonder Woman said.

"Suit yourself," Peggy said. The Amazon princess ran after the car as Jarvis drove.

"Wow," Peggy said, peering out the window behind her, "She's almost as good as someone I once knew, someone I…loved."

"Wanna talk about?" Steve asked.

"No thanks, Steve." Peggy said, fighting back tears, "That was his name actually, Steve Rogers, better known to the world as Captain America, the star-spangled man with a plan. He never did like that tagline. He and I were going to go dancing, but he…did what any noble American would do and made the ultimate sacrifice."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Steve said.

"Do you mind if I just call you Major Trevor?" she asked, teary-eyed.

"Not at all," Steve said.

"So," Peggy sighed, changing subjects, "Who were those characters you and your glamorous, armor-clad friend tied up?"

"Baroness Paula von Gunther and Dr. Psycho, alias Edgar Cizko." Steve said, "Psycho is a master of mental manipulation, the human mind is putty in his hands. Von Gunther was one of the Gestapo's chief agents. They shouldn't give us any more trouble."

"Sounds a lot like a fun couple I encountered last month," Peggy said, "Wait a minute, Gestapo? Despite being from another universe you and this Wonder Woman had to battle Nazis too?"

"Yes," Steve said, "Sounds like our universes aren't too different after all," Steve said.

Soon, they arrived at S.S.R. headquarters.

"Miss Carter?" Jarvis said, "We've arrived. I'll be off now. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said, "That'll be all."

They walked into the headquarters of the Strategic Scientific Reserve with Wonder Woman following behind, dragging the captured criminals.

"Chief Thompson," Peggy said, addressing a tall, blonde man.

"Carter," he said, "What have ya got for me? And who are your friends?"

"This is Major Steve Trevor and his ally known as Wonder Woman." Peggy said. "They're here with some suspects we might want to question."

"Wonder Woman, huh?" he asked, shaking her hand, "Is that your full name, beautiful?"

"My real identity's a secret." Diana said, "I wouldn't want to put anyone in harm's way. I am from Themyscira, home of the Amazons."

"Nice to meet you," Thompson said, cocking an eyebrow, "And you too, Major! Funny, I don't remember seeing or hearing about you in the war. What division were you in?"

"Well…uh,.." Trevor stammered.

"Actually sir, Major Trevor and his female companion hail from another universe." Peggy said.

"And Agent Carter's trying to help us get back to ours." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh," Thompson said, "that explains why I've never heard of Themy…Thema…"

"Themyscira," the Amazon Princess finished, "Actually, most people in my universe haven't heard of it. The location's a secret. My sisters and I have been cut off from the rest of Man's World and are protected by the gods."

"Interesting," Thompson said, "So, tell me about your friends here."

"Dr. Psycho and Baroness Paula von Gunther," Wonder Woman said, "I stopped their plans for global domination, but Psycho created a device that sent us all here."

"We need to interrogate them, chief," Peggy said, "to find out what they know and how they get back to their world."

"Leave it to me," Wonder Woman said, "They are bound in my unbreakable magic lasso, which compels them to speak only the truth."

"Let's let her royal highness handle it, shall we?" Thompson said, as Peggy rolled her eyes. The Amazon took them into the interrogation room.

"I don't know what more there is to talk about," Dr. Psycho said, "We've told you all we can!"

"How do we get home?" Wonder Woman demanded, squeezing the lasso.

"In order to do that, you would need the control switch, which, alas, is back in our universe," Dr. Psycho said.

"You must know something, Paula!" Wonder Woman said.

"Believe me, Princess, I'd tell you if I did," she said, "You think I like it here?" Woman Woman walked out.

"It's useless," she said, "The only way home is a piece of technology that's stuck in our universe."

"I may know someone who might be able to help," Peggy said, "He's a brilliant inventor, but also rather narcissistic and crude."

"Believe me, I can handle him," Wonder Woman said, "Let me talk to him."

"Alright," Peggy said, "His name is Howard Stark."

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed warehouse on the opposite end of town, a woman walked in carrying a briefcase.

"Welcome, Ms. Underwood," came a booming voice, "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes," she said, removing her fedora. It was Dottie Underwood, Peggy's former neighbor who was also an undercover Leviathan agent, now sporting long, dark hair. "But I don't see what good it'll do."

"My dear, with this item, we will change the world," the mysterious voice said, "Contact your former associate, Dr. Ivchenko, better known as Johann Fennhoff. I have plans for him."

"As you wish," Dottie said, as she walked away.

Later, at an upscale penthouse apartment, Howard Stark was on the phone.

"No, Jarvis," he said, "Tell Rita Hayworth that her knight in shining armor has arrived, and make sure to give her my business card. Oh, she's married? Ok, scratch that, Orson would have my head. Ok, call up Hedy Lamarr. I may have a deal for her she can't refuse." Wonder Woman walked in.

"Hold the phone, Jarvis," he said, "And cancel Hedy Lamarr. I may have found something more interesting." He hung up the phone.

"And who might you be, beautiful?" Howard asked, "I can sign you up for a contract with a modeling agency."

"Mr. Stark," Wonder Woman, "I am Wonder Woman. I'm a friend of Agent Peggy Carter."

"You certainly are," he said, with a wink, "What does ol' Peg want now?"  
"This may be hard for you to believe, Mr. Stark, but I came here from another universe and now I'm trapped here with no way home. Agent Carter, Peggy, believes you possess the knowhow to develop technology to help send me back."

"That's not all I know how to do, sugar," he said with a smirk, "Besides, who says you have to leave?"

"Please Mr. Stark," she begged.

"Alright," he said, "I never could stand to see a woman cry. I'll do it."

"Thank you," she said, "I like forward to doing business with you. Business, and nothing else."

"That depends on what your definition of 'business' is," he said slyly.

"I should be going," she said, as walked to the window.

"Wrong way, sweetness," Howard said, "The exit's this way." She leapt out the window.

"No!" he shouted, only to rush over to look out and find she had landed safely, feet-first, on the ground.

"Woah!" he gasped.

"So what'd you think of the illustrious Mr. Stark?" Peggy asked, getting out of the car parked on a side-street.

"You weren't kidding about him, were you?" she said, "but don't worry, I can handle him."

"Hey darling!" he shouted from above, "I can make you famous!"

"No thanks, Mr. Stark!" she called back, "I don't like publicity!"

As they got back to the SSR, a dark-haired man limping with a crutch rushed up to them as quickly as he could.

"Peggy!" he shouted, "Thank God you're back!"

"Agent Sousa," she said, "What is it?"

"You know the suspects we were interrogating earlier—Dr. Psycho and Baroness von Gunther—they've escaped. They're gone!"

"What?" Peggy exclaimed, "How could you let this happen?"

"Well, here's the strange part," he said, "neither Thompson, myself, or any of the other agents remember what happened."

Later, at an undisclosed location, Dottie Underwood got out of a car with Dr. Psycho and Baroness von Gunther. They stood facing a loudspeaker enshrouded in the shadows.

"Your guests have arrived," Dottie said.

"Excellent," the same mysterious voice who had spoken to Dottie earlier bellowed, "All is in readiness; begin phase one of our operation!"


	3. Chapter 3

At the SSR, Peggy, Wonder Woman, Steve, Thompson, and Sousa were trying to figure out what happened.

"Obviously, Psycho used his dominance of the human mind to manipulate your agents in order to make them forget how this happened," Wonder Woman said.

"Exactly," Peggy said, "This is a similar technique to how Dr. Ivchenko controlled Chief Dooley last month. We have to figure out what happened. They must've left some sort of clue behind."

"Well, where do we start lookin'?" Thompson asked.

"With me," a voice said. All eyes turned their gaze to the far corner of the room, where Howard Stark stood.

"What do you want, Stark?" Thompson asked.

"Simple," he said, "Your lovely friend in the tiara here has asked me to come aboard and help her find her way home, and I figured I could help track down a couple criminals too."

"They are enemies from my universe," Wonder Woman said, "They are deadly and dangerous, a threat to the whole free world."

"What have they tried to do before?" Sousa asked.

"Well, the Baroness was a member of the Nazi party and has tried numerous times to take over the world," Wonder Woman said, "Dr. Psycho has controlled both Steve and me in the past. We've been able to overcome it, though."

"We'll need defenses against his mind-control," Peggy said, "Howard, can you develop something?"

"I think I can come up with something, Peg," Howard said.

"In the meantime, I'm going to see if I can find some leads," Wonder Woman said. She walked off. The Amazon Princess wondered whether she should transform into her civilian identity, Yeoman Diana Prince while in another universe, and if it would give her away.

 _Steve needs Diana more than Wonder Woman right now!_ She thought, as she retreated to a nearby broomcloset. Her miraculous "wonder-spin" and a flash of light transformed her back into the guise of Diana Prince. She walked out and went looking for Steve.

"Major Trevor!" she called.

"Diana?" he asked, perplexed, "How did you get here?"

"I followed you and Wonder Woman to the warehouse where you were being held," she said, "General Blankenship received a tip-off from an anonymous source. When I got there, I found the place abandoned and picked up this strange device and it sent me here."

"Do you still have it?" Steve asked.

"No," Diana said, "Unfortunately, it's back at the warehouse."

"Hold on," Peggy said, "Who is this?"

"Lady and gentlemen, this is my partner, Yeoman Diana Prince." Steve said.

"How do we know she's not just another of Psycho's hallucinations designed to distract us from whatever his real plan is?" Peggy asked.

"She has a point, Diana," Steve said.

"If that is your real name," Peggy said.

"Hold on, I'll prove it to you," Diana said, "Ask me something Diana knows that Psycho would never know."

"Uh…what was the first compliment I ever gave you?" Steve asked.

"You told me I was perceptive," Diana said, "I responded by saying that where I was brought up, women were taught to respect honesty."

"Diana, it is you!" Steve said.

"Ridiculous; this proves nothing!" Peggy said.

"Pardon me for saying so, Agent Carter," Steve said, "but you don't know Diana like I do."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, Major Trevor," Peggy said, "but I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Yeoman Prince!"

"Dr. Psycho and the Baroness escaped our custody," Steve said, "Did you bring anything that could help us catch them?"

"Unfortunately, no," Diana said, "I suggest we defer to Agent Carter and her team here. They know this place better than I."

"Which begs the question, how did you know to come looking for us here?" Peggy asked.

"I didn't," Diana replied, "When I was transported here, this is where I ended up. I guess the machine knew that I wanted to be closest to those I'm familiar with."

"Right," Peggy said, "Agent Sousa, have you found anything?"

"Nothing yet," Daniel Sousa said, "Wait a minute! What's this?" He slowly picked something off the ground.

"It appears to be an earring with a tiny radio built into it," Peggy said, "Either of you recognize it?"

"Indeed I do," Diana said, giving it a closer examination, "It belongs to Von Gunther. If we can tap into its frequency, we might be able to determine if Von Gunther was communicating with another ally."

"I'm on it!" Howard said.

"In the meantime, I suggest we split up," Peggy said, "Major Trevor, you can go with Chief Thompson and Agent Sousa; I will go with Diana and Mr. Jarvis. With two approaches, we'll have a better chance at locating our adversaries."

"Hey, I give the orders around here, Carter!" Thompson snapped, "but that sounded like a pretty good one. What she said, let's go!"

Meanwhile, at a secret base…

"Alright, my dear," the Baroness said, addressing Dottie, "Perhaps you can tell us vhy ve're here."

"While we greatly appreciate you helping us escape from the SSR," Dr. Psycho said, "Dr. Psycho is not one to take orders."

"I know little more than you do, doctor," Dottie replied, "Our mysterious benefactor will reveal himself shortly, from what I've been told."

"Considered him revealed," came a voice from the back of the room. A tall man stood facing his villainous associates, "Welcome ladies and gentleman. So glad you could make it. My name is Tom Sera and I have need of your services. This world has to be taught a lesson. With the vanquishing of one of its greatest heroes, Captain America, there now arises a new threat. Agent Margaret Carter of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Ms. Underwood has tangled with Agent Carter before, but now we face a new threat: the Amazon Princess from another universe who is known only as Wonder Woman. With her might, and Agent Carter's resourcefulness these two women might be able to defeat you. Luckily, you have my aid. Ms. Underwood, you and Fennhoff used one of Howard Stark's inventions to create chaos before he was captured last month, correct?"

"Yes," Dottie said, "It was part of Leviathan's plan to get the city to destroy itself."

"Well, you'll be happy to know I have incorporated this gas into my plan as well," Sera said. "I was able to procure a sample of the formula and managed to reproduce several new canisters of the gas. Each of you will be given a canister and use it to help spread chaos and hate throughout the city, and then to the entire nation!"

"Why should we listen to you, Herr Sera?" Von Gunther asked.

"Because if you don't do as I say, Baroness," Sera said, "The consequences will be very painful indeed. Perhaps, a small demonstration?" He snapped his fingers and a curtain unraveled, revealing a muscular man tied up and gagged.

"Well, you sure like to have fun, don't you?" Von Gunther said.

"Indeed I do," Sera said, "As does Mr. Buchanan here," he said, as he placed his hands on the quivering Buchanan's shoulders. Buchanan started to tense up, and suddenly his body began to decay before them until finally he was nothing but an empty shell, much to the shock of the onlookers.

"You proved your point, Herr Sera," Von Gunther said, "Now, vhere do you vant us to strike first?"

"I'm glad you asked," he said, with a devilish smile.

Meanwhile, Peggy and Diana were being driven around by Jarvis.

"We should be arriving momentarily, Ms. Carter," Jarvis said.

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said. She turned to Diana, "y'know, you don't have to ride with us. You could get some exercise."

"Oh, no thanks," Diana said, "I've had enough exercise for one day, believe me."

"I thought Amazons like to stay in shape?" Peggy asked.

"What?" Diana laughed, "You think I'm…Wonder Woman?"

"Come off it; enough with the charade!" Peggy snapped, "Major Trevor and these idiot men at the SSR may not be able to see it, but it's painfully obvious. You have to get up pretty early in the morning to outsmart me, Ms. Prince, or should I say Wonder Woman?"

"Alright," she said, "I am Wonder Woman. But Steve and your colleagues can't know."

"Trust me," Peggy said, "I won't tell them. We'll see how long it takes before they figure it out."

"What's our next move?" Diana asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Peggy said.

"Well, ladies," Jarvis said, stopping the car, "We've arrived. Do be careful." They got out at a shady looking warehouse.

 _Why are they always warehouses?_ Peggy thought.

"Thank you Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said, "We'll call for you when we need you."

"That won't be necessary," Diana said, "I can get you out."

"Alright then," Jarvis said, "Cheerio!" He drove off. Diana hid behind some bushes and spun back into Wonder Woman.

"Alright, Agent Carter," she said, "Now that I'm back in fighting form, let's say we find out what my friends are up to, shall we?"

"Agreed," Peggy said. Wonder Woman leapt up and carefully removed the window with her Amazonian strength. She and Peggy snuck inside. Peggy turned on a flashlight. Suddenly, they were blinded by bright searchlights.

"Welcome, ladies!" a booming voice shouted, "So glad you could join us!"

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Just a humble businessman, Amazon." he said. "Ms. Underwood, if would do the honors." Dottie Underwood stepped out from around the corner.

"Dottie!" Peggy snapped, "I should've known you'd be involved in this! Where are Dr. Psycho and the Baroness?"

"Peggy!" Dottie exclaimed, "So tense! You need to lighten up!" She zapped them both with a small electric charge. Peggy fell to ground, unconscious.

"You may have downed Agent Carter," Wonder Woman said, "but it takes more than that to stop an Amazon warrior!"

Dottie whipped out a gun and started firing, but Diana deflected the bullets with her silver bracelets.

"Interesting!" Dottie said, "Well, have to run now, bye!"

"No you don't!" Wonder Woman said, as she ensnared Dottie in her lasso of truth. "Now you must tell me the truth! Where are Dr. Psycho and Baroness von Gunther?"

"Look up and you'll find them!" Dottie said, as Diana turned her gaze heavenward. Sure enough, the two villains were perched on the ledge above her.

"Farevell, Vonder Voman!" Von Gunther said, dropping a smoke bomb that knocked the Princess unconscious. Equipped with a gas mask, Dottie dragged Diana and Peggy to a separate room. Soon, the two heroines awoke, groggy and dazed. They found themselves tied to a board.

"Don't bother struggling," the mysterious male voice called, "Not even you can break those bonds, Amazon."

"What do you want?" Wonder Woman asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tom Sera," he said, "And I wish to spread chaos! We'll start with you, ladies! Once the gas has filled the room, you two will fight each other to the death. I think we both know who'll win."

"You're mad!" Peggy shouted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear," he said, "Ms. Underwood, if you please."

Dottie, adorned with a protective gas mask, opened the canister, releasing the gas and walked out of the room.

"Adieu, ladies," Sera said, "It's been fun, but all good things must come to an end, and now's the time for yours. May the best woman win!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Thompson, Daniel Sousa, and Steve Trevor were searching through an apartment complex of where Dr. Psycho and the Baroness were supposedly last seen.

"Find anything?" Steve asked.

"No, nothing yet," Sousa replied.

"Keep looking, boys," Thompson said, "Every minute those crooks spend on the loose is another minute someone may die."

"Shhh," Sousa said, "I hear footsteps!" He cocked his gun. He walked out of the room and drew his weapon, only to find Edwin Jarvis rushing towards him.

"Ahh!" Jarvis screamed, "You gave me quite a fright, Agent Sousa! Thank God I've found you!"

"Jarvis, what are you doing here?" Sousa asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Miss Carter and Miss Prince," he said, "It's been over an hour, and I'm afraid something terrible has happened to them." Steve and Thompson walked out once they heard this news.

"Well, can't Wonder Woman save them?" Steve asked. "Has anyone gotten in touch with her yet?"

"That's just it, sir," Jarvis said, "Wonder Woman went in 20 minutes ago and hasn't been seen since."

"Alright," Thompson said, "Take us to their last known location. We've come up empty here anyways. I figure if we find Carter, Prince, and the Amazon, we'll find the doc and the Baroness. C'mon!"

Meanwhile, Peggy and Diana were almost engulfed with the gas. They broke free of their bonds and started furiously attacking each other. Peggy whipped out her pistol and started shooting at the Amazon Powerhouse, but she deflected the bullets with her bracelets. Wonder Woman ensnared Peggy in her lasso and whipped her around the room with tremendous force. The impact of this stunned Peggy, but did not deter her. Despite a ripped sleeve and blood now gushing from her nose, she furiously lunged at the Amazon, reaching for her throat. Wonder Woman kicked her off her. She leapt towards her, but Peggy grabbed a nearby steel pole and hit her in the face with it. Suddenly, Diana found herself ensnared in her own magic lasso.

 _Focus Diana,_ she thought. _This gas is clouding your judgement. You've got to see the truth!_ Suddenly, the Amazon Princess snapped out her rage. As Peggy rushed forward in blind rage, Wonder Woman slapped her, knocking her unconscious.

Suddenly, Jarvis, Thompson, Sousa, and Steve burst in.

"Wonder Woman!" Steve exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, Steve," she replied.

"Where's Diana?" Steve asked.

"I was able to get her to safety before this whole mess started," she said, "She told me she was going to follow up on a lead."

"Peggy!" Sousa shouted, "What happened to her?"

"I happened, unfortunately," Wonder Woman said.

"What are you talking about?" Sousa asked.

"Both Agent Carter and I were forcibly exposed to a chemical designed to heighten our rage and force us to fight to the death."

"Midnight Oil," Sousa nodded, "I was exposed to this same gas. Luckily, Peggy knocked me to my senses."

"You're lucky I didn't kill your friend. I was able to break free from the effects with help from my magic lasso," Wonder Woman said, "I'm deeply sorry."

"Don't blame yourself," Sousa said, "We need to get the scum who did this to you."

"Dr. Psycho and the Baroness are working with someone named Dottie Underwood and a man named Tom Sera."

"Underwood?" Thompson said, "She's back!"

"Do you think Fennhoff is too?" Sousa asked.

"Put an extra team of men around the prison just to make sure!" Thompson said, "Let's get Carter some medical attention and get these creeps!"

Meanwhile, at a prison, Dottie, broke in with an explosion. Later, she drove over to Tom Sera's private penthouse apartment.

"Your new recruits have arrived, sir," she said.

"Thank you, Dottie," he said, "Show them in please."

In came Armin Zola and Johnann Fennhoff.

"Gentlemen," Sera said, "So pleased to meet your acquaintance. I have been a fan of both your works for quite some time now."

"Thank you, Herr Sera." Zola said.

"Now, Perhaps you will enlighten us, Mr. Sera, as to why we're here." Fennhoff said.

"Simple," he said, "You are both brilliant men. I need your expertise to serve my purposes."

"And what might your purposes be, Mr. Sera?" Fennhoff asked.

"That's enough questions for now!" Sera said, "You'll know in due time. Now, return to your rooms; I'll notify you when I require your services!"

"Ve are not mere errand boys, Herr Sera!" Zola yelled, "Ve demand respect!"

"Respect must be earned, Herr Doctor," Sera said, "Once you complete the tasks I have for you, then I will give you the respect you deserve."

Meanwhile, at SSR headquarters, Peggy was recuperating from her injuries in the infirmary.

"The doc says Peggy will be fine in a couple hours," Sousa said.

"Good," Thompson said, "We all know Carter's a fighter. She can take just as much as she can dish out. Let's focus on finding more info on Dottie Underwood and this Tom Sera.

"Wait, a minute, 'Sera' sounds familiar," Wonder Woman said, "Could you get me a pad and paper, Agent Sousa?"

"Here you go," he said, handing it to her. She wrote the name down and held it to a mirror.

"Ares?" Sousa asked, "The Greek god of war?"

"The very same," Wonder Woman said.

"What, are you saying this guy has a penchant for Greek mythology?" Thompson asked.

"No, Mr. Thompson," Wonder Woman said, "I'm saying this Mr. Sera _is_ Ares in mortal form."

"But that's impossible!" Sousa said, "That's just a myth! Are you sure you spelled it right?"

"Positive," Wonder Woman said, "It only makes sense that Ares would be the one to engineer all this chaos and hate. And the Amazons were long thought to be a myth too, Agent Sousa, but you have one standing right before you."

"But there's only one God," Sousa said, "And He doesn't want war."

"Well, maybe this guy is the devil," Thompson said, "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled is convincing the world he didn't exist. I learned that in Sunday school."

"Well, how do we stop this devil…Ares?" Sousa asked.

"Ares manipulates human anger," Wonder Woman said, "He wants you to fight fire with fire, hate with hate, but the greatest thing to drive out hate and war is love and peace."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Thompson asked, "Just stand there and throw flowers at them while they unleash Hell on this city?"

"We can stop them without allowing them to control our anger," Wonder Woman said.

"Chief!" another agent said, rushing in, "I just got a report from the federal prison where Fennhoff was being held."

"Was?" Thompson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's escaped sir," he confirmed, "Along with Armin Zola."

"Then let's go get them!" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Peggy Carter, battered and bruised, brandishing her gun and arm in a sling.

"Peggy, you can't go!" Sousa said, "You're not healed yet, and this type of threat is something none of us have faced before."

"I'm more than capable of handling myself, Daniel!" Peggy snapped, "Or did you forget how I bested you last month? Where's Howard?"

"He had to go meet with a business partner," Thompson said.

Meanwhile, in Howard Stark's office...

"That's an intriguing offer, Mr. Sera," Howard said, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn it down."

"Mr. Stark, I don't think you realize what it is I'm offering you," Sera said, "With these weapon designs, you could control all military technology on the planet and be able to stop despots like Hitler from ever rising to power again!"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Tommy," Stark said, "My weapons already got me in trouble before, I don't want to risk that happening again. Nice chat. I have another appointment in five minutes. Have a good day."

"Farewell, Mr. Stark," Sera said, as he left the room, shedding his mortal form and transforming into Ares, "but you'll submit to my plans one way or another!"

Later, Sera joined his recruits in his secret lair.

"What will you have us do now, Mr. Sera?" Dr. Psycho grumbled, "I'm sick of waiting around!"

"Patience, doctor," Sera said, "All goes according to plan. Each of you have been tasked with spreading the midnight oil gas throughout the city, and then once New York City has destroyed itself in blind rage, we will unleash this gas on every major city in the world."

"How do you expect to succeed, Mr. Sera?" Fennhoff asked, "If memory serves, Agent Carter proved to be quite a formidable opponent, and if the reports I'm hearing of this Wonder Woman are true, we don't stand a chance."

"Trust me, doctor," Sera said, "It'll all work out. Agent Carter has sustained multiple injuries and is on bedrest. As for the Amazon, I am more than capable of handling her."

"How do you figure?" Von Gunther asked.

"That's for me to know and her to find out, Baroness," Sera said, "Oh, and Baroness?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have a partner for you," he said, "Someone you'll be working quite closely with for this next assignment." A shadowy figure came through the door behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "Allow me to introduce our newest member: Baron Wolfgang von Strucker."

"Thank you, Mr. Sera," Von Strucker said, "Hydra is poised and ready to assume total of the planet once we have unleashed the plague,"

"And you shall have it, Baron," Sera said, "Now, you all know your duties! Do not let anything or anyone stand in your way! Go forth and spread destruction throughout the city!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wonder Woman, Steve, Peggy, and the rest of the S.S.R. agents rushed out of headquarters.

"OK, so how do we find Ares?" Thompson asked.

"Simple," the amazing Amazon replied, "Wherever there's war, violence, intense rage, he'll be there. Until he strikes his colors, we have to be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright, you heard the lady, you mooks!" Thompson said, "Let's shake a leg and find these guys!"

"While the boys are doing that, I suggest we pay a visit to Howard Stark," Peggy said.

"Good idea," Wonder Woman said, "and save your energy; I'll fly you there." Peggy grabbed hold of the Amazon warrior's shoulders as Diana leapt into the air at amazing speed. Later, they arrived at Stark's penthouse.

"Howard, we have to see you!" Peggy shouted, "It's a matter of grave importance!"

"Peg, you know I always make time for my favorite gal!" Howard said, "What do you need?"

"Mr. Stark, did a Mr. Sera come to visit you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Why, yes, and as a matter of fact, he left me his business card," he said, as he handed it to the Amazon. "Said something about developing new weapons."

"Did you go through with it?" Peggy asked.

"Of course not," Howard said, "The guy's a crackpot."

"Good," Peggy said, "Di—Wonder Woman, does the card have a phone number?"

"No, but it does have an address," Wonder Woman said.

"Oh, you won't need his address," Howard said, with a devilish smile, "I can arrange for you to meet him right now!"

"Howard, what are you—?" Peggy started to say, as she then saw Howard engulfed in flames and his form changed to that of a Greek figure.

"Ares," Wonder Woman said coldly. "We'll stop you, monster!"

"Lovely to see you too, Princess!" Ares said, "And I highly doubt that! How's your mother, by the way?"

"Leave my mother out of this!" Diana snapped.

"Where's Howard Stark?" Peggy demanded.

"The real Mr. Stark is relaxing on a luxurious cruise," Ares said, "Or so he thinks. I had Dr. Psycho and Fennhoff give him a mental vacation. He won't be harmed, so long as you do not interfere with my plans."

"And what are your plans?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Oh Diana, you know me better than that, by now," Ares said, "You'll just have to figure it out. I'll merely say that when I'm finished with this city, there won't be a building or person left standing!"

"You can't expect us to just let you walk off and doom the city!" Peggy said. She promptly lunged at him, jumping on top of his shoulders, and putting him in a headlock, but he simply grabbed her, and tossed her against the wall.

"Peggy!" Wonder Woman shouted, as she rushed to her aid.

"Farewell, Diana!" Ares said, "We'll meet again!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oooh," Peggy moaned, as she rubbed her sore head, "Drat, he's escaped!"

"Don't worry, Peggy, we'll get him!" Diana said, "Right now, we need to get you medical treatment."

"I've had enough injections and bedrest for one day, thank you very much!" Peggy said.

"I admire your tenacity, sister!" Diana said, "But even you have to know when to take a breather."

"I'll take a breather once Ares and his crooked cronies are burning in Tartarus!" Peggy said, "I wonder if the boys are faring any better."

Meanwhile, Steve, Thompson, and Sousa were combing another area of the city.

"OK, where are these guys?" Thompson asked.

"Maybe this fella knows something," Steve said, pointing out an elderly man reading a newspaper.

"Hello, sir," Sousa said, coming up to him, "Could you help us? We're from the Strategic Scientific Reserve and we're wondering if you've seen any suspicious activity around here lately."

"The only 'suspicious activity' I've seen is you people askin' me questions!" he snapped, "'Nuff said!"

"No people acting strangely, increased outbursts of rage and violence?" Sousa asked.

"Son, the only time when I see increased outbursts of rage and violence is when I'm in line for the early-bird special!" he said.

"Ok, thank you," Sousa said, "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Major Trevor, have you had any experience with this…Ares?" Thompson asked.

"Not really," Steve replied, "Wonder Woman told me about him though, nasty fella. He probably motivated Hitler to control Nazi Germany!"

"I don't know about that, Major," came a voice, "but we have orders to eliminate you and your newfound compatriots!" Baron Von Strucker, Baroness von Gunther, and Armin Zola came marching towards them.

"Von Gunther!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Zola!" Sousa said, "Who's your friend?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, Herr Sousa," he said, "I am Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, new head of Hydra and your doom!"

"Von Strucker took over after the Skull disappeared," Zola said, "The captain defeated him, but you lost him too."

"Don't remind us, dirtbag!" Sousa snapped, "We're taking you in!"

"Vhat are you going to do, cripple?" Zola mocked.

"That's why he has us," Steve said, as he and Thompson started pummeling Zola & Strucker. Von Gunther started to escape, but Sousa confronted her.

"It's rude of a lady to bolt on the first date," Sousa said.

"I didn't know you cared," Von Gunther said, as she started to fight him. He hit her with his crutch, knocking her to the ground.

"Alright, talk, dirtbag!" Sousa shouted, grabbing Strucker by the collar, "Where's Ares?"

"Right here, mortal!" Ares bellowed, as Sousa looked up to see the god of war standing before him. Dottie Underwood stood by his side. Sousa, Thompson, and Steve all aimed their guns at him.

"What do you want?" Thompson asked.

"Please, put down your pathetic excuses for weapons, and listen to me," Ares said, "Soon the world will tremble before my might as chaos and strife are unleashed upon humanity!"

"There's a lotta that goin' around, lately!" Thompson said.

"And there's about to be more," Ares replied, "Soon, the universe will be plunged into turmoil greater than these 2 world wars combined!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Wonder Woman shouted, as she and Peggy Carter leapt from her Invisible Jet.

"Peggy!" Dottie exclaimed.

"Take care of them!" Ares commanded. Dottie nodded, as she lunged toward Peggy.

"I'm impressed, Princess," Ares said, addressing Diana, "However did you get your invisible jet to this universe?"

"A gift from great Hera herself," Wonder Woman said, "You're going back to the Pit where you belong!"

"We'll see," Ares said, "Soon, I will control this world, and then I will do the same to your world, and your dear mother will be mine forever!"

"You will never succeed!" Wonder Woman protested. "Not while virtue and justice still stand!"

"Such petty ideals!" Ares scoffed, "I prefer hate and scorn!" Meanwhile, Peggy and Dottie were fighting.

"Dottie, whatever Ares promised you, it's not worth it!" Peggy said.

"He's gonna make me a star, Peggy," she said, "He and I are gonna rule the world!"

"He's only using you!" Peggy replied, "You're his puppet, thrown in the trash when you're no longer useful, which I suspect is very soon!"

"Oh, Peggy," Dottie said, "It always takes a little war to make things better! Look at Hitler, and Stalin!"

"They were raving madmen!" Peggy said, "Go be with Stalin if you love him so much!"

"Oh, Ares has big plans for him!" Dottie said. Peggy gave Dottie a left hook to the side of her face, knocking her out.

"I bet he does," Peggy said, snapping handcuffs on her, "In the meantime, you're under arrest!" Thompson, Sousa, and Steve came forward.

"Chief Thompson," Peggy said, "You can take Ms. Underwood, along with the rest of those reprobates, in for questioning. Neither Thompson, Sousa, nor Steve said a word.

 _Wait a minute!_ Peggy thought, _Where's Dr. Psycho and Fennhoff?_ Suddenly, Steve rushed at her. Thompson and Sousa grabbed her from behind.

"Focus," a distinct Russian voice said, "Kill Agent Carter!" Dr. Psycho and Johann Fennhoff were manipulating them from an elevated perch.

"Kill her!" Dr. Psycho commanded, "Deliver the final blow! She is your enemy and must be destroyed!"

"Jack! Daniel! Steve!" Peggy shouted, "It's an illusion! You're being manipulated!" Suddenly, the evil doctors' voices stopped. Peggy saw Jarvis standing with their unconscious bodies at his feet.

"Thanks for the assist, Mr. Jarvis!" Peggy called.

"Happy to be of service, Ms. Carter!" he said, "These doctors are just plain quacks anyhow!" Jarvis carefully climbed down to the ground.

"You're too late, mortals!" Ares bellowed, "Nothing can stop me now!"

"Oh really?" Wonder Woman asked, "Not even my magic lasso?"

"That will never hurt me, child," Ares said.

"Maybe not in my universe," she said, "But then we're not in my universe, are we?" She wrapped the lasso around him and swung him around with all her might.

"Now tell us, where's Howard Stark?" Peggy demanded.

"That impotent fool will wither away," Ares said, "though I can assure you, your deaths won't be so slow." In a fit of rage, Peggy started shooting him.

"Peggy!" Wonder Woman shouted, "This isn't the answer! You're only making him stronger!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Peggy asked.

"We show him what a little Amazonian diplomacy can do!" Diana replied.

"Lead the way, Princess!" Peggy said.

"You'll never win, Ares," Wonder Woman declared, "because there's one thing you don't have, one thing you're incapable of."

"And what's that?" the war god asked.

"Compassion," Wonder Woman said, "you are blind to the love humans have for each other."

"No," Ares said, "I'm not blind to it, I feed off their rage and discord!"

"Except, what happens when there's none left to feed off of?" she asked.

"That will never happen!" Ares said, "Humanity is forever cursed with wickedness, strife, and malcontent! There were always be bitter souls to feed upon!"

"Maybe so," Wonder Woman said, "but happens when we see the truth?" She untied him, as Jack Thompson, Daniel Sousa, Steve Trevor, Edwin Jarvis, and Peggy Carter moved forward. They each grabbed the lasso.

"Don't forget me, babe!" came a voice. Howard Stark winked at her.

"Howard!" Peggy cried.

"Focus, Agent Carter," the Amazon chastised, "I now command you all to see war for the folly it really is."

"You're right," Howard said, "War is meaningless. There's no need for it."

"Can't we all just get along?" Sousa asked. Suddenly, a little girl screamed out from the distance. They all turned to see her was dangling from a ladder. Thompson released his grip, and rushed over to save her.

"You're ok now, sweetie," Thompson said.

"See Ares?" Diana said, "War and hate will never triumph, when the compassion of humanity is evident!"

"Alright, you win this round!" Ares said, as he started to fade away, "Farewell, Amazon! I shall return! The universe is never free from war!"

"But I'll be there to stop you!" Wonder Woman said, "Man's World is under my protection! No matter what universe!"

He faded out of existence.

"Is it really over?" Peggy asked.

"Yes," Wonder Woman said, "Ares doesn't stay down forever, but he knows when the battle is ended, and it has ended."

"Then I suggest we celebrate," Peggy said, "C'mon, I know a great place to eat!"

Later, Peggy and Diana joined Angie Martinelli at the Griffith Hotel.

"Hey, English!" Angie said, "Who's your friend?"

"Angie, this is Diana," Peggy said, "She needs a place to stay temporarily."

"Well, you'll love it here," Angie said, "Miriam can be kind of strict, though. I don't live here anymore though. I'm on my own, now." An older woman with glasses walked up to them.

"Well, young lady," she said, "I trust you'll be staying with us here at the Griffith?"

"Temporarily, at any rate," Diana said.

"Please tell me your name and profession," Miriam said.

"Diana Prince," Diana said, "I'm a gov—" She looked over at Peggy, who signaled at her to make up a fake profession.

"I'm actually a secretary," Diana said.

"Very well," Miriam said, handing her a key, "I trust you'll find the Griffith to meet your needs, Ms. Prince. The rules are a strict: 10:00 curfew, and no men above the first floor. We try to keep ladies modest and dignified here."

"Trust me, Miss Fry," she said, "I think I can handle it. Where I'm from, there are no men, or…hardly any, around."

"You don't mean you're a—?" she stammered.

"No, Miss Fry, you don't have to worry about me." Diana said.

"Excellent," Miriam said, "I'll show you to your room."

"Miss Fry," Angie called, "Diana has a phone call!"

"I do hope it's not some arrogant man!" Miriam snapped. Diana took the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey beautiful!" Howard Stark said on the other line, "Good news! After you defeated Ares and rescued me, I was able to compile the parts to complete the generator to send you and your pals home!"

"Great news!" Diana said.

"But first, do you wanna catch a flick together?" Howard asked, "I hear Whitney Frost is in a new picture with Gary Cooper!"

"Thank you," Diana said, "But I have to relax and prepare for the trip home! Bye!" Howard hung up the phone and gave it to Jarvis. They were at SSR headquarters.

"Cancel another date, Jarvis!" Howard said.

"Very good, Sir," Jarvis replied.

"Here's an idea," Howard said, addressing Sousa, Thompson, and Steve, "Guys night! Drinks on me!"

"Thanks Mr. Stark," Sousa said, "But don't we have to make sure Psycho and the Baroness are locked up?"

"They'll be fine!" Howard said, "Jarvis is on security detail!"

"Rest easy, sirs!" Jarvis said, "I shall be ever vigilant!"

"How reassuring!" Thompson said, dripping with sarcasm. Meanwhile, back at the Griffith, Diana was talking to Peggy in her room.

"Peggy, I've been thinking," she said, "How do we get me back without Steve or any of the men realizing that both Wonder Woman and Diana Prince aren't going back together?"

"We'll just have to fool them," Peggy said, "It makes no difference to the SSR agents, as this is probably the last we'll see of you, but for Major Trevor, I guess we'll have to knock him out. Mr. Jarvis and I can provide some tranquilizers."

"Peggy," Diana said, "I don't mean to sound forward, but I gather there's something you've kept bottled inside."

"Major Trevor told you, didn't he?" she asked.

"No," she said, "He didn't say anything, to me or Wonder Woman."

"Well, it's just that, Steve was the same name of my love who died in the war," Peggy said, "He was known as Captain America and defeated a madman known as the Red Skull. He was a true hero."

"I'm sure he was," Diana said, placing a hand on Peggy's shoulder. "I wish I could've met him."

The next morning, at SSR headquarters, Wonder Woman walked in with Steve.

"Are we ready to head back, Mr. Stark?" Steve asked.

"All systems go, Major!" Howard called.

"Then, let's take our friends and head home!" Steve said, "By the way, where's Diana?"

"Major Trevor!" Peggy called, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, Agent Carter!" he said. He walked down the hallway with her.

"What do you need, Agent Carter?" he asked.

"Nothing personal, Major," she said, "Alright, Mr. Jarvis, now!" Suddenly, Steve was hit with a dart, and fell to ground unconscious. Thompson and Sousa came rushing over. Peggy quickly pulled the dart out of his neck.

"What happened?" Thompson asked.

"I don't know, Sir," Peggy said, "Probably the ill-effects of last night's hangover. He just collapsed."

"We didn't have that many drinks," Thompson said. "What's going on?"

"Trust me, Chief Thompson," Peggy said.

"It's all right," Wonder Woman said, "I'll take it from here." She grabbed Steve and took him over to the generator.

"It was a pleasure working with you," Peggy said, "If you ever come to this universe, again, I'd be happy to reestablish acquaintances."

"Thanks, Peggy," Wonder Woman said.

"Wait a minute," Thompson said, "You've got the bad guys hog tied in your lasso, Major Trevor, unconscious, and you…"

"But where's Diana Prince?" Howard asked. Wonder Woman smirked as she cocked an eyebrow, and glanced at Peggy who returned the similar look.

"C'mon guys, seriously?" Sousa said, "Wonder Woman is Diana Prince!"

"What gave me away, Agent Sousa?" she asked.

"The real question is, what took you so darn long?" Peggy asked.

"Took me a while to make the connection," Sousa said.

"Farewell, Wonder Woman," Peggy said.

"Thank you, Agent Carter," Wonder Woman said, "You're a fine example for women to look up to in this universe!"

"Thanks," Peggy said, "Now go. All your world is waiting for you, and the power you possess!"

"In your satin tights," Sousa said.

"Fighting for your rights," Thompson said.

"And the old red, white, and blue!" Howard chimed in.

 _Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman!_

She jumped in the portal with the other passengers.

THE END


End file.
